Requited Wings of Lament
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A relatively short one-shot between Rouge the Bat and my OC, Reven Drevar written in first person, two bats entwined in closeness with only emotional connection, with his heart in honor and battle she commits her mind to realistic thinking and sensible action; together in balance she keeps his foolishness grounded. There are but some few laments...


A/N: This is a one-shot fiction that I thought would be interesting. An out of Right-field style story, the connections won't be clear between the characters, but I think you may appreciate the flow and feelings present. Enjoy~

(End A/N)

Requited Wings of Lament

All I ever needed was to see her in the shape that she was in and it set me off, my anger raging without a direction. I knew them well from experience then as I served with them and trained some of their best to this day and age. But never did I think it would come down to this…how dare they go this far! There was no more words that could be spoken, I turned to leave and headed for the doorway, with only a hand clutching down against my own stopping me from leaving the bedside.

"No, don't do something so…stupid out of anger, don't I mean more to you than petty revenge?" the sound of her voice torn with the physical pain it took to move, with only her strong will allowing her to speak with the bruising around her lips.

It was sadly strange at how her beauty never left her and even in such shape now: she was the most beautiful that I'd ever seen, the very same that had stolen my heart a month before. Neither of us expected the outcome, having gone in understanding that we were professionals and our one-night stand had nothing to do with our duties. At least that was what we continued to tell ourselves until we gave in. It was the most hauntingly brilliant mistake that I never shall regret, even if _this _was the result of our relationship.

I had to pause before considering my plans, she would not forgive my leaving her here easily and yet my heart beat with ferocity; this had to be done **for her**. I could not let it go and my grip on her hand gently increased as he spoke.

"I can only ask you to trust in me as without action they would count this as a warning and only persist, they don't wish us together and I cannot bear that," the words that express the strength of his heart's desire: to remain with her forever in love.

She sighed gently and shook her head once realizing this was what happened to those who lived by their emotion. Did she share the feeling that I held inside? I knew without a doubt that she did and yet her mind was always level; it was why she completed me. As skill, talent, and strength will only take you so far before they are your undoing. It was the very thing that guided my missions, it suited my nature of battle, and how I carried myself. She considered me a fool.

An absolute buffoon who lived by outdated morals and was driven with a selfish nature of belief and that it was only complimented by my considered me a fool.

An absolute buffoon who lived by outdated morals and was driven with a selfish nature of belief and that it was only complimented by my physical talents allowed me to lead units of men, my strength and valor in battle earned respect. Such charisma was a tool of the trade that she suggested I learn to use to my advantage, much to my dismay she would not stop suggesting that. Then I heard the words spoken so often in that tone: how they pierced me even now.

"Get your act together idiot, by god it's a wonder I still want to see you breathing. Since if you lead yourself by your emotion you'll die, and **I **will miss your idiocy forever. Do you want me to plead? Fine then, don't get yourself killed, don't be selfish and leave for my 'sake' just for once let me be the selfish one. You are my one mistake…" she trailed off and shut her eyes.

There they came and my heart stopped beating, whenever I saw the _true _her I knew I'd done wrong. Never should she shed shell even if it only told the depth…the very seriousness of her pleas. She did not wish my flight to one way, to an end suited to a warrior, why did this always have to be? She squeezed my hand and yanked me forward with her weakened might, bringing me off balance and to the surface of the bed.

Where dark wings held me and a bite broke my neck's surface, there I felt her desperate action to keep my steady and I did no resist for once. Lulled by her tears and touched by her sentiment I finally stayed. Feeling my wariness grow more I lay in the bed next to her, allowing my winged beauty to drain some nutrient rich blood from my throat. We soon embraced as I lay beside her, there my beloved Rouge…rest well.

I will never leave you alone, for we are kindred of the night on our wings in glorious flight, even amongst the dreamscape in center. Together will we fly both as Rouge and Reven.


End file.
